


Thunderstorm

by pamitch93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One shot?, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamitch93/pseuds/pamitch93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John could pick one word out of the English language to describe Sherlock Holmes it would be thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

There are many words used by an array of people to describe Sherlock Holmes.

Annoying, irritating, freak, aggravating, bothersome, infuriating, exasperating, genius, brilliant, extraordinary, amazing, fantastic.. Does the list need to go on?

If John could pick one word out of the English language to describe Sherlock Holmes it would be thunderstorm.

Sure, Sherlock is sometimes very catlike in the way he moves and the way his personality works. There are times where childish would be the best way to describe him. Both of those words are used to describe times where he will ignore John for days and times after that where he will lather the man with attention and criticism. John knows that those days are particularly good days. None of these seemed to win out in John’s mind.

Sherlock Holmes is a thunderstorm.

At first there is odious and awful lightning. It flashes over the world and shows every little thing that couldn’t be seen before. Once the first flash is over and you think everything has been revealed there’s another flash of lightning. You see deeper, darker things that you were trying to hide from. You see things that you didn’t want to know or that you tried to forget.

Just after the lightning comes the harrowing thunder. It weaves everything you have just seen together with such finality that you can’t help but be shaken to your core. It ripples through everything you are. It leaves you shaking in anticipation for the next declaration to rip through you again.

And just when you think that something worse is coming… It changes. There is still lightning and thunder shocking you and grounding you to where you stand. It’s at that moment that something so small, so insignificant to most, taps you. Rain; Washing over you like god given mercy. Though it may soak you to your bones you can’t help but be thankful for it.

Every time there’s a thunderstorm coming John can’t help but chuckle to himself as he looks out the window. He always comments that he would not be able to survive without the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for JohnlockChallenges. Once I actually finished it I saw so many things I could have added. It's a good thing I didn't add any because I would probably mess it up.


End file.
